Identity Crisis
by Angel Breedlove
Summary: Mutant X tracks a dangerous new GSAgent ... but is she what she seems? (Part 2 now up!)
1. Part 1

****

[Author's Note_: I do not own Mutant X, or anything copyrighted by Mutant X, such as characters or places. I do own Alex Mulwray and Angel Breedlove, though, and would appreciate notice of their use_.**]**

****

Identity Crisis

"Welcome to Genomex, Miss Hart." Mason Eckhart looked up from his computer terminal. "I trust you have been fully informed of your duties?"

Angela Hart nodded briskly. "Yes, sir."

Eckhart surveyed Angela. Dressed in a standard GSA uniform, short blonde hair slicked back, the new agent was the picture of professionalism. According to the recruiting officer, she had breezed through the two-day training program. In fact, she was the highest scoring agent in the GSA's history. She was good – very good. _Perhaps, _Eckhart mused, _Even good enough to get rid of my little Adam problem._

Of course, she could also end up in a stasis pod, as had so many of her predecessors. 

Eckhart shook himself out of his reverie, then waved dismissively. "Report in at 0600h tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Angela turned and strode out of the office with crisp, business-like steps. She stopped only to sign out before quickly leaving the Genomex facility.

Once inside her smart red Porsche, Angela pulled out her cell phone and dialed, simultaneously pulling out of the parking lot. The phone picked up on the second ring. "Yes?"

"Michi, it's Ang."

"So?"

"How do you feel about living with a GSAgent?"

There was a triumphant whoop from the other end of the phone. "You didn't!"

"I did. Eckhart welcomed me in personally."

"You didn't give them your real name, did you?"

"Well, duh! Of course not. To them, I'm Angela Hart." Angel Breedlove snickered. "Suckers." She sighed contentedly. "I'll meet you and Alex at Energie, okay?"

After finalizing plans for the evening, Angel hung up and grinned to herself. "I think you'd be proud of me for this Adam – wherever you are."

X

"Don't send me out on another of those missions, Adam," Brennan Mulwray said.

Adam looked up from his online book. "Alec backed out?"

"Congratulations, you win the trip to Hawaii." Brennan slumped down in his chair. "Said something about having found another group to help him."

Adam frowned, and exited his book. He had thought that he had finally convinced Alec Carter to enter the Mutant Underground. He had apparently thought wrong. "Are you sure he knew you were from Mutant X?"

The question was met by a glare from Brennan. "Gee, I knew I forgot something," he said sarcastically.

"Just a thought."

"Where's Alec? Did Brennan scare him off?"

This time, Brennan's glare was directed at the tall, well-built blonde who had entered the room. "Not funny, Shalimar."

Shalimar grinned impishly at Brennan, then turned to Adam. "You might want to check this out. The GSA hired a new agent."

Adam and Brennan followed her to the holo-computer, and Adam quickly scanned the file. He gave a whistle of appreciation. "Sounds like she could actually be a threat."

Brennan snorted. "A GSAgent at threat? That'd be a first."

Adam shook his head. "Says here that she's the highest scoring agent for the training program in the GSA's history."

Brennan looked impressed. "She a Mutant?"

Adam read for a moment. "She was suspected to be a Feral, but apparently a genetics test showed up clear."

He frowned, reading through the file again. Something seemed out of place – he just couldn't figure out what. "Jesse!"

A blonde head popped up from around a corner. "Yeah?"

"I need you to get on the Internet. See if you can find out any information on someone named Angela Hart. She's a GSAgent."

"No problem."

Adam turned to Brennan. "I want you and Emma to investigate this new group helping Alec."

Brennan nodded, then ran upstairs. Shalimar pouted. "What about me?"

Adam smiled. "I want you to spy around Genomex a little, see if you can dig up anything on this Miss Hart."

The pout instantly turned into a delighted grin. "Right!" Shalimar practically skipped up the stairs.

Adam chuckled, allowing himself a brief moment of leisure. He could hear the members of Mutant X getting ready for their respective missions. Adam had been very lucky to get such a talented team to work with, and he knew it.

Shalimar Fox, a Feral blessed with feline DNA, was feisty and wild, and loved to be the center of attention – or fight. Petite brunette Emma deLauro, on the other hand, was quiet and shy – a result of the telempathic ability which made her sensitive to the emotions of others. Of course, Emma could definitely hold her own – especially against the male members of Mutant X, Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin, who were constantly teasing her about something – when they weren't arguing with each other.

Brennan was a street-wise ex-thief whose electrical abilities suited his tough guy image perfectly. He was impulsive and cynical, but also had a large heart – which he usually brought out to charm ladies with. Jesse was a lot quieter; a perfect gentlemen with a kind streak the size of LA. Having grown up in a high-class family, Jesse had led a sheltered life. Consequently, he projected an innocence that bordered on being naive. Like Emma though, the molecular intangible/impervious could pack a punch, especially to protect a friend.

Despite their differences – or perhaps because of them – the four worked amazingly well together to protect the New Mutants who came to them for help. 

Adam smiled as Emma and Brennan walked by, chatting. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he whispered, "You'd like them, Angel."

X

"Okay, so tell me again why you got a job at Genomex," Alex Mulwray said.

Angel sighed. She had already explained this twice, but – "Because, Genomex has information on New Mutants and X-Factors that I want."

"Plus," Michele LaPort added, flipping a strand of brown hair over her shoulder, "the GSA comes in regular contact with Mutant X, and by proxy, Adam."

"And this is a good thing…?"

Angel cracked Alex upside the head. "Duh!"

Alex glowered. "That was uncalled for. And did you ever think that if Adam sees you with the GSA, he's gonna think you're one of them?"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Angel said smugly. "I hope."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "You never cease to amaze me, Angel." He took a sip of his drink, and looked around the crowded nightclub. It was a typical Friday night, and Energie was booming. Alex surveyed the room twice before noticing the tall, well-built blonde sitting alone at a nearby table. She was staring intently at Angel. After a moment, she began to talk, seemingly to herself. It took a minute for Alex to realize that she was speaking into the silver ring on her finger.

"Angel," Alex said slowly, not taking his eyes off the blonde, "how does Mutant X communicate?"

Angel gave him a look. "With each other? Comlink rings, far as I know."

Alex pointed discreetly. "Then which member is that?"

Angel glanced at the blonde, and her look of confusion changed to one of surprise. "Shalimar!"

Alex nodded. "She's been watching you."

Angel stood up, but Alex held her back. "Hold on."

Suddenly, Shalimar stood and melted into the crowd. Alex cursed, and Angel, Michelle, and he raced out the front door. By the time they got outside, Shalimar had disappeared. Angel turned on Alex. "Smooth move, idiot."  
"So sue me."

"I'd rather kill you."  
Alex lifted his hand, and a spark of electricity appeared between his fingers. "I'd like to see you try."

Michele sighed, and stepped between the two friends. "Cool it, you guys."

At that moment, her cell phone rang loudly, making everyone jump. Michele fished it out of her jacket pocket.

"Hello? … Oh, hey Alec. What's up? … Friends? … Why? … Are they mutants? … Okay, bring them to the loft tomorrow at 10am … No problem. I'll see you tomorrow … Bye." Michele hung up. At looks from Alex and Angel, she explained, "Alec Carter. Has friends who need help. He's bringing them to the loft tomorrow morning."  
Angel's eyes narrowed. "What kind of friends?" she asked suspiciously.

Michele shrugged. "How should I know?" she replied. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

The three friends walked in silence for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. Alex was the first to speak again.

"They might be Mutant X."

Angel and Michele both stopped and looked at him.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Alec's friends. He had been in contact with Mutant X, and somehow I don't think they would just let him leave."

Michele looked worried. "Do you think this could be dangerous for us?"

Angel bit her lip, lost in thought. "Not necessarily," she said slowly, "but I'm not sure how to work this to our advantage."

"You'd better figure it out fast," Alex advised grimly. "You only have until 10 tomorrow morning."

X

"…So he set up a meeting tomorrow morning at 10." Brennan beamed at Emma. "Isn't she brilliant?"  
Emma reddened, and brushed a lock of dark hair from her face. "It's really not that big of a deal."

Adam smiled, making Emma blush even more, then turned to Jesse and Shalimar. "How about our new agent?"  
Jesse shook his head. "Went to Stanford, has numerous degrees in genetics. No criminal record. She's perfect."  
"Any chance that Angela Hart is a fabricated identity?" Brennan offered.

Jesse nodded. "It fits."

Adam thought for a moment. "Any better news, Shalimar?"

Shalimar took a breath. "Yes and no. I ran into Hart and two friends at a nightclub called Energie, but I couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying."  
Jesse began to grin wickedly. "Why not?"

Shalimar flashed him a dirty look. "I think they caught on to me."

"They stood up," Jesse blurted out.

There was a moment of silence, during which Shalimar gave Jesse a withering glare.

"You left because they stood up?" Brennan asked incredulously. "Are you a cat or a chicken?"

Shalimar glowered. "How'd you like to find out?"

Brennan's grin deepened. "You grab the catnip, I'll get the chicken feed."

Shalimar stared at him for a moment, a confused look on her face, then burst out laughing. "You're weird, Brennan."

Jesse snorted. "You just figured this out?"

Brennan gave Jesse a mocking glare, making everyone laugh even harder. "Mean, Jesse. Just mean."

Adam smiled, and waited until everyone had quieted down before he spoke. "Emma, Jesse, I want you two to go to this meeting with the new group. Shalimar, Brennan – I think we should have a little talk with Angela Hart. I want you to take her to the new safehouse."

Everyone nodded, and got up. Adam walked over to a computer, and brought up Hart's file. Shalimar peered over his shoulder. "Something's bugging you."

Adam smiled. Shalimar always seemed to know what he was thinking. "She reminds me a little of me," Adam said.

Shalimar grinned. "Maybe you have a daughter you don't know about."

Adam didn't reply. Shalimar frowned. "Adam?"

Adam cleared his throat, looking decidedly uncomfortable. After a moment, a look of understanding dawned on Shalimar's face. She gasped. "You –"

Adam nodded slowly. "Her name is Angel," he said softly. "I haven't seen her since she was almost 3 years old."

"Do you think this could be her?"

Adam shook his head. "No. This agent isn't a mutant. Besides, I find it highly unlikely that Angel would join the GSA."

Shalimar looked at Adam thoughtfully. "How come you never told us you had a daughter?" she asked.

"I haven't told anyone that I have a daughter. I don't want to put her in any danger." He looked at Shalimar. "Don't tell the others."

"But –"

"No!" 

Shalimar flinched at the tone of Adam's voice. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

Adam sighed. "I' m sorry, Shalimar. I didn't mean to snap – I'm just a little overprotective of my baby girl." He smiled softly at some far-away memory.

Impulsively, Shalimar gave him a quick hug. "Mum's the word, I promise," she said.

"Thank you."

Shalimar grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?" She yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night, Adam."

"Good night, Shalimar."

X

"Whatever you do," Angel warned Alex and Michele, "don't show more than one ability. You don't want to freak them out."

Michele sighed. "Angel, you've said this five times already. Go, before you're late for work."

Angel nodded, then went down to the underground parking lot. She was about to get into her car, when she noticed something wrong. Leaning down, Angel inspected the slashed tire. Air was still trickling out, and Angel realized with a growing fear that the people who had slashed it were still around. Slowly, she stood up. Suddenly, she felt a wave of electricity race through her body, slamming her against the car door. Angel staggered back, then spun around. She found herself face-to-face with Brennan and Shalimar.

'What -? "Angel asked.

"We want to have a little talk with you," Brennan said grimly. He shot another burst of voltage, which Angel barely dodged.

"Did you ever think of asking?" she asked, simultaneously trying to block an attack from Shalimar and another shot from Brennan

"We are." Another shock hit Angel, and she fell to her knees. Angel tried to struggle to her feet, but a sharp knock on her head forced her onto her back. 

The last thing Angel heard before losing consciousness was Shalimar's voice.

"Adam -- we've got her."

X

Michele jumped nervously when the doorbell rang, eliciting a grin from Alex. "Nervous?"

Michele glared at him, then answered the door. 

"Hi." She smiled at Emma and Jesse. "Come on in."

"Nice place," Jesse said, looking around the spacious loft apartment. "Must be expensive."

Michele smiled mysteriously. "Our friend has a rich father."

"I'll say." Jesse held out his hand. "I'm Jesse, and this is my friend, Emma."

Michele shook his hand. "I'm Michele, and the grumpy one on the couch is my sad excuse for a boyfriend, Alex."

"I heard that!"  
Michele stuck her tongue out at him, then smiled at Emma. "Alec said you guys were looking for some help."

Emma nodded. "The GSA's kinda looking for us."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Alex muttered sarcastically.

Michele glared at him, then turned back to Jesse and Emma. "You're New Mutants?"

They both nodded. "Emma's a telempath, I'm Intangible and Impervious," Jesse explained, casting Alex a suspicious glance.

Michele nodded. "And you're looking to go Underground? Have you tried Mutant X?"

Alex snorted, and Michele flashed him another glare.

"We – ah – tried, but decided they wouldn't be any help," Emma replied.

Michele was about to speak, when Alex suddenly stood up. "Oh, come off it!"

He ignored the furious look from Michele. "We know you two are from Mutant X, so let's stop the charade."

Michele spoke through gritted teeth. "Alex Michael Mulwray, I'm going to kill you." She took a deep breath, then turned to Jesse and Emma. "Listen, can we sit down and talk about this?" she asked. "We don't want to be your enemies."

Jesse looked at Emma, who nodded. "Okay," he said. "We'll talk."

They sat down at a large, round table in the kitchen.

"First off," Michele said, "you know Alex's full name – " She ignored his glare " – but not mine. My name is Michele Victoria LaPort-Eckhart."

She smiled at the looks on Emma and Jesse's faces. "Yes, I'm Mason Eckhart's daughter, but I'm nothing like him, I promise."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"Second," Michele continued, "we're not trying to steal anyone from you. Actually, the three of us have been trying to find you guys and form some kind of alliance."

Jesse didn't look convinced. "Uh-huh. What about Alec?"

Alex shrugged. "We don't know why he chose us over you. We don't even generally deal with New Mutants." He jerked as Michele kicked him from under the table. "What was that for?"

Michele groaned, and dropped her head on the table. "Alex," came her muffled voice. "I really am going to hurt you."

Emma giggled, then said, "We'll pretend we didn't hear that – for now, anyway."

Michele raised her head. "Thanks. It's nothing bad or anything, just hard to explain."

Emma smiled. "No problem, but there is something else I need you to explain. Earlier you said something about a third person."

Michele nodded. "Angel. She'd be here, but she's working undercover at the GSA right now."

Emma and Jesse exchanged alarmed looks. 

"Is she using an alias?" Jesse asked.

Alex nodded. "Angela Hart. Why?"

Jesse stood up. I think we could have a problem."

Now Michele and Alex looked alarmed too.

"What's wrong?" Michele asked.

"Shalimar and Brennan were supposed to kidnap Angela Hart," Emma explained.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Adam wanted to talk to her," Jesse explained, as the four headed to the parking lot. "And we can't call them because our comlink rings are on the fritz."

Michele stopped. "I get the feeling they didn't ask nicely," she said, pointing.

Everyone stared at the charred remnants of Angel's Porsche.

"I hope Angel's in better condition," Alex commented darkly.

"So do I," Jesse murmured quietly.

X

Angel opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing, and it took a moment to fight off her disorientation.

"Have a nice sleep?"

Angel groaned, then closed her eyes again, as much to block out the blinding lights as to kickstart her regenerative ability. After a moment, the pain receded. Angel reopened her eyes, and sat up.

Shalimar smiled coldly at her. "How's your head?"

Angel glared at her. "Was this all really necessary?" She tugged at the heavy ropes binding her hands behind her back.

Shalimar got up from the chair she had been straddling. "Yes."

She left the room, and Angel could hear her talking to someone else. Struggling to free herself, Angel's mind raced. She could try to escape, but then they'd figure out for sure that she was a mutant. On the other hand, staying would probably get her hurt. Angel reflected for a moment, then sighed, took a deep breath, and phased out. The rope fell harmlessly to the floor, and Angel leapt to her feet, racing for the door. A yell from behind told her that she had been seen. She phased out again, and ran through the door, then out into the street. Brennan and Shalimar were close behind. Angel turned a corner, thinking furiously. Brennan wasn't much of a threat electricity-wise, that she knew. He wouldn't dare use his ability out in the open. Shalimar though, was another matter. Angel could hear the Feral's footsteps growing closer. She turned another corner, into an alley – and ran straight into Brennan. He grinned nastily at her. "Going somewhere?"

Instinctively, Angel lashed out, sending a burst of electricity at Brennan, then phasing out of his grasp. She could sense Shalimar behind her, and jumped, summoning all of her Feral abilities. Angel landed on a fire escape, which she used to get to the roof. She could sense Shalimar closing in again. Angel groaned. Shalimar wouldn't stop until Angel was either dead or back at the safehouse, it seemed. Angel sighed resignedly – and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Shalimar to run into her. Shalimar bounced backwards, falling back onto the roof as Angel turned around and said, "Fine. If you want me this bad, I'll come with you, but when Adam finds out who I am, he's going to be majorly pissed at you."

X

"I don't get it. They were supposed to be here," Jesse, said, gesturing around the empty safehouse.

"Maybe you came to the wrong place," Michele suggested.

Emma shook her head. "No, this is definitely the place." She held up a length of knotted rope. "She must have escaped."

"Who?"

All four spun around, tensed for a fight. Jesse saw the figure at the top of the stairs first. "Adam!"

Adam walked down the stairs, watching Michele and Alex curiously.

"This is Alex and Michele," Emma said. "They run the other group, which is apparently called X-Factor."

Adam started, a surprised look on his face. "Did you say X-Factor?"

Michele stepped forward. "We'll explain later, - although we may not need to – but right now we need to find our friend."

"Your friend?" Adam sounded confused.

"Angela Hart to you," Alex said. "Angel Breedlove to –" He caught Michele's glare, and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh shit."

Adam's look turned to alarm. "Angel Breedlove?"

Michele nodded mutely, shooting another glare at Alex, who looked mortified.

"She seems to have escaped," Emma said. "I'm guessing Shalimar and Brennan are chasing her."

The look of alarm grew worse. "They think she's a GSAgent…"Adam's voice trailed off, before he asked doubtfully. "Is she?"

The question brought a glare from Alex, and a snort of laughter from Michele. "Hell no!"

Adam looked slightly relieved. "Good, but we'd better try and find her."

The four headed outside, where Adam turned to Michele and Alex. "Where would she go?"

They both shook their heads. "No idea," Alex answered. "Probably just run around helter-skelter, trying to lose them."

Adam sighed, thinking quickly. "Okay," he said after a moment. "I hate this, but we should go back to Sanctuary, see if we can't find Angel by satellite. Does she have a cell phone?"

Michele nodded. "It's turned off, though. We already tried."

Adam headed for the silver Audi parked nearby. "Not a problem. I'm not calling her."

Once everyone was crowded into the car, Emma turned to Michele. "Any chance of a quick explanation of what's going on here?"

"What do you want explained?" Michele asked.

"Everything."

Michele took a breath. "Okay. Short form – Angel is the result of a secret Genomex project. She – as well as Alex and I – are known as X-Factor mutants, class Alpha. Angel is the most powerful mutant, and she's also Adam's daughter."

Emma and Jesse stared at Michele for a moment, then at Adam.

"Daughter?" Jesse finally stammered.

Adam nodded, not taking his eyes off the road. "My DNA was used in her creation."

Emma groaned. "When this is over, you guys have some major explaining to do."

X

Shalimar walked up the steps to the holding platform and smiled icily at Angel. "Comfy?"

Angel glared, but didn't answer.

Shalimar shrugged, then turned and called to Brennan, "Any word from Adam yet?"

Brennan shook his head. "I thought he would have been there by now."

Shalimar frowned. "Maybe he's already come and gone," she said.

Brennan shrugged. "He'll show," he said. "He lives here. He has to."

They had brought Angel to Sanctuary, to avoid another escaped. Thankfully, she hadn't made any more attempts, although she was adamant that Adam would be angry.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

The question startled Shalimar, who turned to Angel. "You're Angela Hart."

Angel shook her head, looking suddenly uncertain. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she muttered to herself.

"If you're not Angela Hart," Shalimar said slowly, her voice tinged with suspicion, "then who are you?"

"Angel Jessica Breedlove."

Shalimar gasped. Adam's daughter? It couldn't be!

"You're not a mutant," Shalimar said. "Said so in your GSA file."  
Angel snorted derisively. "Do you know how easy it is to fix those tests?" She paused thoughtfully. 'Well, for me, anyway."

"I don't believe you," Shalimar said bluntly.

Angel looked at her for a moment, then reached around, and began fiddling with something on the back of her neck. A few moments later, she held up a small, gold, heart-shaped pendant on a slender gold chain. "Take this."

Shalimar hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took the necklace. It was warm. Shalimar inspected the heart. It was plain except for the word "Angel" written across the front in flowing letters. 

"Open it," Angel said quietly.

Shalimar did so, and Adam's voice filled the room.

"Dear Angel –

If you've found this locket, then you'll already know who I am, and what you are. I just want you to know that I love you, and that giving you away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You always were, and always will be, my little girl, and I hope that we meet again."

Shalimar look at the locket in silence for a moment, then look up at Angel. Angel had a smile on her face, though her eyes were misty. After a moment, Shalimar nodded.

"Brennan."

"Yeah?"  
"Turn off the forcefield."

Brennan looked at Shalimar as though she was crazy. "You're kidding, right?"

Shalimar glared at him. "No, I'm not. Turn it off."

Brennan sighed resignedly. "Okay, but this is on your head."

"Yeah, yeah." Shalimar turned to Angel smiled. "So…poker or chess?"

X

"What's that sound?" Jesse asked, as the group headed for the door leading in Sanctuary.

"Sounds like laughter. Female laughter," Michele said.

Adam cautiously opened the door, listening. The sound was definitely laughter. Adam frowned. One of the voices was definitely Shalimar, so the other was probably – Adam gasped, and broke into a run. The others followed close behind.

Heart pounding, Adam turned a corner – and skidded to a halt, staring at the scene in front of him.

Shalimar and Angel were sitting at the table, laughing. Given the redness of Brennan's face, Adam was pretty certain they were laughing at him. He stood for a moment, watching, before Shalimar noticed him. She leapt to her feet. "Hi!"

Adam smiled, and walked up to the three. "Do I want to know what you two are laughing at?"

Shalimar grinned impishly. "Probably not." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There's someone you should meet," she said softly, stepping back.

Adam and Angel stood silent for a moment, watching each other.

Adam smiled softly. He couldn't believe it – his little girl, all grown up. "Hello, Angel," he said in a half-whisper.

"Hello, Daddy." Angel smiled softly. "I missed you."

Adam stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Angel. "I missed you, too."

X

"Okay, so is this when you give us those explanations?" Emma asked, as Adam, Alex, Michele and Angel sat down.

The four looked at each other, before Adam cleared his throat.

"It was about 20 years ago … Genomex was in the middle of their Mutant Experiments. As you know, Genomex is a government-funded agency, and many of their experiments had military implications. One such experiment was the X-Factor project. I didn't know about it, until Paul Breedlove walked into my office holding a rather animate bundle…."

__

To be continued ….


	2. Part 2

Identity Crisis: Part 2

Adam stared at the pink-wrapped moving bundle in Paul's arms.  "Is this another rescued kitten you want me to nurse back to health?"

Paul leveled a glare at his friend.  "I'm hurt."  Then he grinned.  "Actually, it's my daughter."

Adam stared at Paul this time, not sure that he had heard right.  "Your what?"

Paul held out the bundle, and a pair of impossibly blue eyes stared innocently up at Adam.  "Want to hold her?"

Gingerly, Adam took the little girl into his arms.  "She's so tiny.  How old is she?"

"Only a few days."  Paul smiled proudly.  "Isn't she beautiful?"

Adam nodded.  "I'm assuming you adopted her, right?" It seemed to him that Paul hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Eleanor can't have children, so we took the only other option."

Adam smiled.  "She's adorable.  What's her name?"

"Angel."

"How appropriate."  Adam handed Angel back to Paul, then eyes his friend suspiciously.  "Why are you so dressed up?"

Paul chuckled.  "Eleanor and I are going for dinner with some friends, Michael and Christina Fox."

Adam frowned thoughtfully.  "I know that name…didn't we treat their daughter, Shalimar?"

Paul nodded.  "I guess Eleanor and Christina struck up a friendship."

Adam smiled, not entirely surprised.  Eleanor was a real people person, and Christina hadn't exactly seemed like the shy type, either.

Adam suddenly realized that Paul was looking at him strangely.  "What?"

"Well, it's a fancy restaurant, and Angel's so young…"  Paul gave Adam a pleading look.  "Please?"

"Uh-uh.  No way.  I don't know the first thing about caring for babies."  
"It's easy," Paul answered, practically pushing Angel into Adam's arms.  "And she's really well behaved.  Please Adam, you're the only one we trust with her."

Adam sighed resignedly.  "All right, all right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

x X x

"Of course, he did an excellent job," Angel commented.

Brennan gave her a sideways glance.  "How would you know?"

"Good memory."  Angel gave a dismissive wave.

"So, when did you start suspecting that maybe Paul wasn't quite being on the level with you?" Emma asked.

Adam gave a laugh.  "Well, it started when Angel was two, after a very interesting incident with a set of blocks…"

x X x

Adam stared in disbelief as the last of the ten blocks positioned itself perfectly at the top of the miniature tower.  "How --?"

"Unca Adam, come play!"

Adam stared at the tower.  "Angel?  Did you do that?"

Angel glanced at the tower and nodded, smiling proudly.  "I made the blocks float."  Frowning, Angel looked up at Adam.  "Are you mad, Unca Adam?"

Adam smiled down fondly at the little girl.  "No, sweetie, just a little surprised.  I didn't know you had such a special talent."

Angel smiled again, and climbed onto Adam's lap, snuggling against him.  "Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

Adam looked down.  "Not if you don't want me to."

Angel shook her head.  "Daddy would be scared," she said slowly.  "And…I just don't want him to know.  Please don't tell?"  she pleaded, blue eyes widening.

Adam smiled.  "Promise, but you have to promise me something."

Angel tilted her head to one side, looking at Adam curiously.

"Promise me that if you find you have any other special talents, you'll tell me, so we can make them better."

Angel smiled.  "Promise."  Suddenly, she turned towards the door.  "The man with white hair is coming."

Adam started.  "You mean Mason Eckhart?"

Angel nodded, leaning against Adam sleepily.  "Masa Ickyhat," she murmured.

Adam stood up as the door to his lab opened.  "Yes, Mason?"

Mason Eckhart looked disdainfully at Angel for a moment before responding.  "Mr. Breedlove would like to speak with you," he said.

Adam nodded, and followed Mason, carrying a now sleeping Angel in his arms.

Paul met him at the door to his office, looking unusually solemn.  He stroked Angel's hair for a moment, then gestured for Adam to enter.  Carefully, so as not to wake her, Adam placed Angel on the couch, then sat down in one of the chairs scattered around Paul's office.  "What's up?"

Paul sat down at his desk, then stood up again, pacing nervously.  "I need to ask you about Angel.  Has she – has she done anything – unusual?"

Adam raised an eyebrow.  "Unusual?  Unusual how?"

Paul hesitated before answering.  "Anything a normal two-year old couldn't do?  Like, reading people's minds, or telekinesis, or – something?" 

Adam frowned, thinking back  to his office.  Was there something about Angel that Paul wasn't telling him?  "No, not that I know of. Why?"

Paul stopped pacing, and faced Adam.  "There's something I need to tell you about Angel."

"I'd kinda figured that one out."  Adam flashed a glance at the sleeping girl.  "What did you do to her, Paul?"

Paul sighed.  "We made her."

It took a moment for the impact of these words to fully hit Adam.  "You made her?"

Paul nodded.  "She's part of an experiment called the 'X-Factor' project, designed to create the perfect human." 

Adam's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "The perfect human, or the perfect soldier."

He pointed at Angel.  "Did you plan on telling her about any of this?"

"Don't judge me Adam," Paul answered.  "You know as well as I do that we get continued funding because of the military applications of our work."

Adam stood up, fuming.  "It's one thing to find cures for chemical weapons.  It's a completely other thing to create a human being to be a mindless zombie soldier.  Do you even know the repercussions on Angel?"

"Yes, I've thought about it.  But the thing is, Adam, she's our top model, the most perfect soldier, Alpha 1.  She's the culmination of years of research.  We can't just abandon that."

"But you can abandon human rights?" Adam snarled bitterly.  "You can deny Angel a life because you need her to be your guinea pig?"

Paul sighed.  "I should have known you would react like this."

"How else did you expect me to react?"

"Like a scientist instead of a father."  Paul retorted, before gasping.

Adam stared.  "What?"

Paul grimaced.  "Err…as in…umm…well, you're so close to Angel, you're almost like a father to her."

Adam glared.  "For once in your life, tell the truth."

Paul sighed.  "When we made Angel, we had to find DNA to use.  Yours was one of the strands we used."  
"You used my DNA?" Adam exploded.  "When the hell were you planning on telling me?"

"I wasn't."  Paul looked at Adam.  "I didn't think your fatherly instinct would kick in so strong."

Adam could have very cheerfully strangled Paul.  "You didn't bring me here to tell me this.  Why did you call me?"

"Because the project's failed."  Paul looked at Angel.  "She hasn't demonstrated any of the – talents – we needed her to have.   We're terminating the project."

"Terminating how?"

"Tomorrow morning, Angel is to be terminated."

Adam stared in disbelief at the man he had once called his friend.  "You're just going to kill her?"

Paul shrugged.  "We can't risk letting her out into the public, just in case her powers show up later in life."

"You're going to kill your daughter?  Or does she even have any of your DNA?"

"Yes, she does.  Mine, yours, Mason's, and Christina's."

Moving quickly, Adam strode across the room, scooping Angel into his arms.  

"What are you doing, Adam?"  Paul moved across the room, sounding slightly scared. 

"I'm guessing you didn't tell Christina, either.  I figure she should know she has another daughter before you murder the girl."

Paul winced, but didn't move to stop Adam.  "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes."

Adam strode out of Genomex, securing Angel into his car.  By this time, she had woken, and as they drove out down the road, she asked,  "Are you going to save me?"

Adam jumped, and flashed at glance at his girl – his daughter.  "What?"

She fiddled with a loose thread on her dress.  "I heard you and Daddy arguing.  You won't let him hurt me, will you, Daddy?"

Adam shook his head, as the road in front of him blurred.  "No, I'm not."

Half – an – hour later, Adam pulled into the driveway of the modest house owned by the Fox's.  Christina opened the door before he could knock.  "Mr. Kane?"

"We need to talk."  Adam walked into the living, and sat down.  "Paul's done something, and I need your help."

Christina nodded,  and sat down, lifting her young daughter, Shalimar, into her lap.  "What's up?"

Adam thought for a moment, trying to figure out what say.  Finally, he decided to just go for the plain truth.  "Angel is your daughter."

"What?"  Christina looked at Angel, then at Adam.  "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Adam shook his head.  "I wish.  It seems that Paul created Angel, and used your DNA, as well as mine."

Christina stared at Adam for a long time, and he wondered if she was just going to laugh, or order him out of the house.  If she did, he wasn't sure how he could still save Angel.  Finally she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?"

Adam laughed bitterly.  "Science, according to Paul."  At the curious look from Christina, Adam explained about his conversation with Paul.  

Christina looked appalled.  "They're just going to kill her?"

Adam nodded.  "That's why I need your help.  I need you to take Angel, get her away from here."

"Where should I take her?"

Adam stood up.  "Anywhere, as far from here as you can get."  He thought for a moment, then heaved a heavy sigh.  "And don't tell me where you're going."

Christina stared at him.  "You don't want me to tell you where your daughter is?"

Adam shook his head.  "If I know where she is, they might be able to get the information out of me."

"Why can't you just leave Genomex?"

"Because there may be more like Angel, and I can't just let Paul and Eckhart kill them if they don't turn out according to specifications."  Adam sighed, and looked down at Angel.  She looked back at him.  "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am."

Angel nodded solemnly.  "I know," she said, before standing on the chair, and throwing out her arms.  Adam scooped her up, holding her as tight as he could.  Angel buried her face in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around him.  After a moment, Adam gently handed her over to Christina. Angel sniffled quietly.  "I love you, Daddy."

Adam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I love you too, sweetheart."  Then, before the tears threatened to burst could, he strode out of the house and got into his car.  He drove aimlessly for two hours, before pulling to the side of the road, and letting the tears flow freely.

"Am I suppose ta call you mommy?" Angel asked as Christina put sheets on her bed.

Christina stopped, and turned to the little girl.  "Only if you want to," she said.

Angel nodded, then turned as someone else came into the room.

"Mama, what's going on?" the blonde-haired little girl asked, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. 

"It's nothing, Shalimar honey.  You go back to bed, okay?"

Shalimar turned to Angel, who looked suddenly nervous.  "Who're you?"

"Angel."

Shalimar looked at Angel, head cocked to one side, her eyes going decidedly cat-like for a moment, then said, "You don't have ta be scared.  If you're scared, you can sleep with me."

Angel regarded Shalimar solemnly for a moment, then nodded.  She looked at Christina.  "Can I sleep with Sha-ima?"

Christina nodded.  "Okay, but I want you two to go to sleep, okay?"

Angel and Shalimar nodded together, looking for all the world like sisters, which, Christina reminded herself, they were.  She shepherded the two girls into Shalimar's bedroom, and tucked them both into the bed, then gave them both a tender kiss on the forehead.  The two girls snuggled together, falling asleep almost immediately. Christina watched the two of them for a couple of minutes, then quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind her.  

"What happened, Paul?"

"Adam took Angel.  That girl could be a danger and a threat, Mason.  We have to find her again."

"I'll get my men on it."

"Adam said he was taking her to see her mother, Christina.  You might want to try that first."

"Of course."

"Shalimar, Angel, wake up."

Angel and Shalimar both sat up, rubbing their eyes as Christina raced around the room, throwing clothes into a large duffel bag.

"Mama, where are we going?" Shalimar asked.

Angel sat silent for a moment.  "Bad men are coming, " she said quietly.

Christina nodded.  "Shalimar, your Aunt Linda is here.  She's going to take care of you until I get back.  Is it okay if I give Angel some of your clothes?"

Shalimar, seeming to grasp the seriousness of the situation, nodded, and helped Angel get dressed as Christina finished packing.  Christina scooped Angel up in her arms, and raced out of the house to her car.  The two got in, Angel scrambling to the passenger seat, and fumbling her seatbelt closed.  Christina gunned the engine, racing down the street.  Almost immediately, two black vans pulled out behind her.  Angel twisted around in her seat.  "They're following us."

"I know, honey."  Christina checked her rearview mirror, then pressed down even farther on the gas pedal.  The three vehicles raced around corners and down empty country roads.  Terrified, Angel closed her eyes, reached out frantically with her mind.

~Daddy, help us!~

Adam jerked awake with a start as Angel's voice rang through his mind.  For a moment, he thought he had been dreaming the voice, but then it came again, piercing into the very depths of Adam's consciousness.

~Daddy, help us!~

Adam started the car, about to pull out on to the road, when three cars raced by – an old looking station wagon, and two sleek black cars.  It took almost a full minute before Adam realized who had just raced by.  He pulled out onto the road, going as fast as he dared.  He turned a sharp curve, just in time to see the red car go flying off the road.  Adam felt as though time had slowed almost to a standstill, as the car fell down the five-foot cliff, exploding into flames at the bottom.  The two black cars turned around and raced by.  Adam caught a glimpse of white hair in one of the cars.  He drove over to where Christina's car had crashed, and turned off the engine.  He attempted to get out of his car, but for a moment his legs rebelled, refusing to carry him.  After a long moment, he stepped out, sliding gingerly down the cliff.  At the bottom, he looked around.  The car was a mass of flames.  Adam stared at it in shock.  He didn't even see the small bundle on the ground, until that small bundle made a noise like a whimper.  Jumping in surprise, Adam looked down, then  let out a yelp of alarm before scooping Angel into his arms.  "Are you alright?"

Angel nodded mutely.  Adam inspected her carefully, and was surprised to see no marks on her body, not even a scratch.  He looked up suddenly as a faint wail floated in on the breeze.  Somebody was coming, and Adam refused to be caught here.  He raced up the slope, tucked Angel into the back seat of his car, and gunned the engine.

By the time the ambulances arrived, the fire had burnt itself out.  They assumed both occupants of the car dead, their bones burnt to ashes in the explosion.

x X x

"What happened next?" Jesse asked.

Adam shrugged.  "I took Angel to a foster home facility, told them that I had found her abandoned on my doorstep.  I never saw her again, not until today."

"Shalimar?" Angel asked quietly.  "Are you okay?"

Shalimar nodded slowly.  "You said they never found either body, right?  Does that mean – does that mean that my mom – my mom might still be alive?"

Adam shook his head, not in denial, but a gesture of helplessness.  "It's possible, but it is possible that she did burn up.  We may never know."

"She was a really nice person," Angel said timidly, looking nervously at Shalimar. "I'm really sorry."

Shalimar gave Angel a look.  "Why?" she asked.  "You didn't do anything wrong."  Then she grinned.  "Hey, if you're my younger sister – I guess I now have an obligation to tease you."

Angel grinned back.  "Then I guess that gives ME an obligation to borrow your clothing without asking, too."  She eyed Shalimar's shirt appraisingly.

Adam laughed.  "Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along."  He turned to Emma.  "Emma, would you show Angel to one of the spare rooms.  We have something to take care of."  He gave Shalimar and Jesse pointed looks.  Emma nodded, and she and Angel walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, as she followed Emma to the center of the main room, where Adam, Shalimar and Brennan stood waiting. Emma smiled mysteriously, then went to take her space beside Brennan.  Adam cleared his throat mysteriously.

"Angel, you have a very special gift, and I'm glad to see you've embraced them so completely, and still managed to maintain a sense of humour and compassion." He gestured to the four members of Mutant X.  "When I picked these four, I envisioned a team who would be able to conquer Genomex, and help New Mutants to live their lives out in peace and harmony.  I'm hope you'll help us to fulfill that dream."  

He nodded at Shalimar, who stepped forward, holding a small rectangular box.  She flicked the box open, revealing a plain silver ring inside.  Angel gingerly picked up the ring, her face filled with wonder, and slipped it on her finger.  For a moment, the ring glowed green, then filled with a design.  Angel stared at it, then at Adam, who smiled.

"Normally, the design on the comlink rings is simple, aligned with the DNA of the person wearing it."  He laughed.  "In your case, I had four separate strands of DNA to work with, so I decided to try something different.  The Celtic cross design represents infinite possibilities, as do you."

Angel smiled, then threw her arms around Adam.  "Oh, thank you!  Thank you so much! I'll wear it with pride and honour!"

Adam smiled back.  "Now, you do realize that, as part of a team, you're going to have to follow orders, right?"

Angel smiled mischievously, shrugged, then turned to everyone else.  "So, is anybody going to give me the grand tour of this place?"


End file.
